When Wizards Met Demigods
by HotChocolate in Summer
Summary: When the wizarding world discovers demigods everyone wants to learn more. When the British Minsitry wants only the best to teach their younger generation our favorite demigods are sent to Hogwarts. But with an old enemy rising all will not go according.
1. Chapter 1

_1 year ago._

The discovery had shocked and changed the entire world or rather, the wizarding world.

It had been an ordinary day In the American Ministry of Magic. People Flooed in to work while others Apparated or used the secret entrances in the Washington D.C Metro stations. Wizards and witches would come in sipping pumpkin juice and chatting before work started.

Today was going to change that though.

Nancy Chesterfield ran down the beige-colored hallway as fast as she could, her heels clicking insanely on the dark wood floor.

In her entire career at the American Ministry of Magic, she nor anybody could have ever even think this had happened. But if it didn't then I wouldn't have typed this and you wouldn't be reading it.

Nancy burst into the Minister's waiting room, threw his office door back, and ran in it ignoring the secretary say she had to have an appointment.

"Minister! Someone has put a Sleeping Charm over the entire New York City!" Nancy said or more likely yelled.

"What! That-how?" He stuttered.

"What do we do? Someone is going to notice we have to fix it! Quick!" Nancy was now in panic mode, her eyes big and wide, her face looked like the perfect picture for a actor to have on a soap opera when something bad happens.

"Ok you inform the heads of departments," The Minster ordered.

"Yes sir,"She said and then she flicked her wand and around ten slivery jays popped out of her wand and zoomed away through the walls to, presumably, the Heads of the other departments.

Nancy then ran out herself almost tripping because of her 5inch heels.

(****V****)

Sectors 4, 7,and 8 were now at New York as well as half of the healers at St. Timothy to heal the injured muggles. But surprisingly not many were injured. It was if the cars had turned themselves off. Only a few small fires and then people on the beach had to be rescued because of the high tide. The problem was the people who were standing in front of the ministry dressed in bright orange shirts and bronze armor with swords, daggers, bows and arrows, shields, javelins, and other weapons that looked like they were from a million years ago.

The Minister, Greg Shaplin, Was standing there like deer in the headlights with his mouth open and eyes wide. The people stared back. Surrounding them was golden dust and -something that horrified the wizards- dead bodies clad in bronze armor.

"Wh-what has happened here?" Greg yelled. He noticed that the people were mostly teenagers but there was also centaurs, weird goat things, and people with greenish skin.

The nearest person had brown hair and a elfish type of face that practically spelt out 'TROUBLE' right across his forehead. "Aw Styx" he muttered. What is sticks? Greg thought.

"All of you are have been found at the scene of the crime!" Greg called out with his wand at his throat making his voice loud enough to echo across the city.

"Um what crime?" The boy said.

"You have revealed magic to humans! You are to be brought to the Ministry at once!"

"Styx," The boy muttered again "Ok um let me just take you Percy he's with…_them _now."

Present Day.

It has been a year since the discovery of demigods and the gods themselves. The demigods pleaded for the Ministry to not reveal their secret to the world but they had anyway. The American Ministry knew almost everything about the demigods, their history, and the gods, but the British knew almost absolutely nothing, this is where the journey begins.


	2. Chapter 2

People were screaming hugging and yelling. We had-by some miracle- won the war. Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and I had just come out of the throne room where I had made my wish, life would be better now. Sure there would still be monsters trying to kill us but now the Hermes cabin would only have Hermes kids in it, kids wouldn't live their entire lives wondering who their parent was, and kids wouldn't resent the gods anymore. No matter how much they deserved it.

Then all of a sudden, these weirdos wearing what looked like _really_ thick and fancy bed sheets on their backs pointing _sticks_ at us. Can you believe it? _Sticks!_ I walked toward the front of the crowd from around these weirdos. They were yelling stuff that I couldn't make out but I heard a few snatches "Put down your weapons! We are the Ministry-!" Ministry?

"Uuuuuum this is going to sound completely odd but, what exaaactly do you see right now?" I asked. Hey, we needed to know

"You-you are seriously asking this? Your all holding swords and shields and all of this dust- What happened?" A person in the very front asked. He handy sandy blonde hair with a bunch of those wrinkles that came from frowning too much. His eyes were a dull slate color and he was kind of chubby.

"Styx," I muttered, "Ok um," I turned to one of the Apollo campers "Go get your dad so we can wipe this from their memories." I whispered. I turned back to the strange people with Annabeth at my side "Ok there is a perfectly good explanation for why you are seeing this which I will explain over some hot chocolate!" (sorry couldn't resist!)

Annabeth raised an eyebrow but didn't ask anything so I was in the clear.

_1 Year Later_

Ugh. Those _stupid WIZARDS!_ With their non-erasable minds and magic wands.

I guess an explanation is in order. Well when Apollo was done healing the injured, we had him try to wipe the minds of those people with the sticks but he found something weird. He looked closer and saw these memories of well, magic, and there were _tons_ of other people in those memories with magic too. Those stick things I told you about. Well they were _magic wands_. I'm not kidding.

Well of course after that Athena, being the goddess of wisdom, wanted learn more about these people. So we made a deal. They shared their knowledge with us; we'd share some with them. As long as nobody else knew. So now, here we are in the Big House trying to figure out this situation. Well somebody in their newspaper decided that wasn't a good enough deal and they published story about us and sent the information all over the world. Now we had people sending letters to us, about how we were abominations, or that we needed to teach the world about us, one even was from whack job named Xenophilius Lovegood who said that our head was filled with nargles and that was why we could do these things. Funny thing is, all these letters were sent with _owls_. Not kidding. One flew right in the Mess Hall during lunch and gave a letter to Chiron. Then of course it flew back out and decided it needed to, uh, relieve itself. Unfortunately, I was under it when it decided this. Not pretty.

Anyway we now had hundreds of countries that wanted us to go and teach them about us, to be test subjects. Stuff like that. I don't know about you but having a letter say '_hey, you want to come to Bulgaria so that we can see how the godly genes in your body react under extreme duress.' _No thank you.

Last week we got a letter from England saying they were The British and Irish Ministry of Magic. They wanted us to go this school, Hogwarts, to teach the students there about us. This was A LOT different, most wanted us to go to the actual Ministry not a school.

"Chiron, this could be a trap! We can't just waltz into a magical school and say 'HI! You ready to learn everything about demigods?' said Annabeth

"Exactly!" yelled Malcolm while he slammed his fist on the table.

"Look," said Chiron "the gods wish to have you go this Hogwarts, we can't disobey them." Chiron had a point but we did not want to go to Britain to teach wizards about us like we're in history class! People started arguing but Chiron pounded his hoof against the wooden floor of the Big House.

"I'm sorry but some of us must go." Chiron said finalizing and silencing the argument. "Now, the wizards wanted the best to go, but whoever wants to go just come and tell me," Chiron said.

* * *

I was sitting on the beach with Annabeth, her hand entwined with mine as we watched the sea crash against the shores and the sun set casting beautiful colors into the air.

"Percy, as much as I think this going to Britain thing is stupid, I think we should go." Annabeth said. Whoa, that was surprising. Annabeth hadn't even wanted to tell the American wizards about us at all, even for that kind of information about wizards. Now she wanted to go and tell a school of wizards about us?

"Really?"

"Yeah, I don't really know why but I feel like we need to go." A daughter of Athena not knowing something? This was serious.

"Well if you're going then I'm going."

"Really Percy? You don't have to." She said.

"I want to, I'll go with you."

"Well ok then. Let's go tell Chiron."

**Hello there people of fanfiction! I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in like, ever. But the story is in motion! This chapter was not as good as I had wanted it to be but the others will be better now that I have this chapter out of the way.**

**Magic Cat: One can hope so.**

**Percy: You'd better not kill in me in this story!**

**Me: Percy, my dear captive, If I kill you it's going to happen. **

**Percy: Stupid fanfiction authors…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Right now I'm experiencing Writer's Block on EVERYTHING. So, I'm going to take a little break, re-read some of the books. Y'know, get the creative juices flowing. I'm really sorry that I have to do this but the only thing I have ideas for is Supernatural and I don't want to abandon any of my stories so this is very necessary. **

**I also noticed I got the link wrong for Heken so here different way for you to see if you want. go to Serch for Navybrat121 and you'll find Heken in my gallery. Or just serch for Heken. Although I don't know if that will work or not. *shrugs* Okay, no more showers before I write. *puts on game face* GRRR!**


	4. Chapter 4

So, remember my fear of being shot out of the sky by Zeus? Yeah, that fear is still VERY prominent. But hey, going by boat is just too long and even if it was some kind of magical boat made by my father we couldn't use it. The reason why? Most of the campers that were going to Great Britain did _not_ have sea legs, and when one person blows chunks, the rest probably would too. So, my probable impending doom set aside, we all got plane tickets for the next flight to London.

My last will and testament:

I leave Riptide to Annabeth.

I leave my old skateboard to Tyson even though he will probably break it.

I leave any action figures to Nico.

And my entire secret stash of mortal food will go to the Stoll brothers, so that their secret business may prosper.

Now that that's written, let's get to the nightmare called flying in coach.

"I AM GOING TO KILL THOSE WIZARDS!" I heard Thalia yell at some random fat dude who fell asleep on her shoulder. A storm raged out side which made the plan somewhat rocky at times but Thalia didn't stumble or trip. In the lightning flashes we could see her face and she was not a happy camper. Her face looked angry, and frustrated, with maybe a hint of rage on the side. That is not a good combination for the daughter of Zeus.

The fat dude blinked tiredly when she yelled but decided to go back to whatever he was dreaming about when Thalia growled like a rabid cougar and pushed him off onto the dirty carpet of the airplane. The dude looked bewildered and scared, especially when Thalia looked like she about to stomp the dude's face in. She had her foot in the air and everything, but, at the last second (and with a few calming words from Annabeth) she just huffed and collapsed back in her seat with her arms crossed and a look of pure malice on her face. Those black leather combat boots on her feet looked like deadly weapons now, and I guess the fat dude thought so too because he scrambled away to a empty seat a couple rows ahead of us, all the while saying something about evil demon girls. And maybe something about Twinkies.

"Hey, can we join you guys? It's boring up here, nobody has anything good in their wallets." Conner Stoll said from the seat in front of Annabeth and I.

All the other demigods that were going to London all chimed in too. Especially the Ares cabin.

On this trip we had Annabeth and a couple of her siblings, but not Malcolm, he stayed behind to take care of the younger campers who hadn't been allowed to go.

We also had Clarisse and about five of her siblings, Katie Gardiner and one of her brothers, Ben Fran, and some kids from the Hephaestus cabin. We also had about half of the Apollo cabin which meant about fifteen campers, and then we also had a mixture of kids from the minor god's cabins.

All in all we had around eighty or so campers, and all of us were in coach.

Barely able to move anywhere

And we all had ADHD

And it was a 10 hour flight.

This was flight was going to be an interesting ride.

***Dodges the rotten fruit* I'm SORRY! Hey, I feel like Merlin now… Okay sorry. Anyway, I know! I have not updated in forever! It was all the plot bunnies and Writer's Block! *sees plot bunnies growling at me* Um… but I'm better now! Seriously! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. So, long time no write. I'm not even going to try and make excuses anymore. Writer's Block and my wanting to focus on other things (which are none of your business) have led me to not wanting to write any more. I've read through my stuff and almost everything is absolutely horrible! The only way for me to be happy with any of it is too re-write ALL of it. I simply don't have the time. School is starting tomorrow and with all of the new things I'm gunna have to do, I can't keep up with all of these. My whole summer I have felt guilty because I knew that you all have been patiently waiting while I'm drawing in my sketchbook or spending all of my time on dA. Literally, during my whole summer, I've only been on like, ten times. Therefore, here is what I'm proposing.**

**Nowhere, is now a side project, since it's still in it's early stages I can still work on it a little bit.**

**Revenge is only getting one more chapter. That's it.**

**When Wizards Met Demigods is probably going to my main story, simply because I actually like how I wrote in that one and I actually still have ideas for it.**

**And Finally,**

**Prisoners of War is up for auction! I hate it SO much. I read and they are so many plotholes, messeups, and when I was reading it I couldn't believe this was my most popular story.**

**So anyways, here's the deal: If you want the story PM me and I'll read your stuff, the persons style and current stories who I think will fit POW the best will get it.**

**I hope you guys don't hate me even though you have every right too. And it makes me feel really good that you guys have stuck with me all this time. I just thought I should mention that my one anniversary on was on June 16.**


End file.
